


Silver Heart

by KyeAbove



Series: Pretense [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Harm to Children, Living Toons, Past Character Death, Some Period Typical Attitudes, Studio Workers' Families, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Bendy leaves the studio to find Henry, and is taken in by a boy and his mother. Making friends with them and other people from town shows Bendy what life is supposed to feel like.For the first time in months, since Joey died, Bendy has unconditional love. But this happiness is not meant to last.





	1. This Is Where My Heart Takes Me

Joey hadn’t let Bendy go outside very often, and certainly not far. Not even when Bendy wanted to race into the town in the distance, half hidden by trees, and find _someone_ who could help Joey. His father was already skin and bones, dying as long as Bendy had known him, but Bendy _thought_ , if he could find the right kind of doctor, Joey would be alright.

It had been a couple months since Joey died, or so Sammy said. Bendy was still learning about the ways humans judged the passage of time. He was as good as any human, so that was how he was supposed to judge time too. Yet, Sammy hadn’t done much teaching. He was more content to grieve. Sammy has always been like that. Bendy knew it was because Joey wasn’t the first one to die. There were many others.

Bendy wanted to feel sad, but he’d never met any of them.

When Sammy talked fondly about a pretty woman he once knew, Susan or Susie or something like that, Bendy just had to smile and nod. To Bendy, Sammy seemed as sad about losing that woman as he was when they were left with only bacon soup to eat, because Bendy wasn't sure if Sammy was feeling anything deeper.

Having lost Joey, Bendy could understand loss, because he’d felt it. But Joey had been Bendy’s father. Not whatever that lady was to Sammy.

Father. What a word.

Joey had talked like he was Bendy’s only father, but Sammy talked of a man named Henry too. Henry was on the outside. Henry apparently did not answer letters, no matter the good or bad news they delivered.

This Henry was the one who’d put ink to paper and made _him_. Joey had taken the original drawing, and gave him the name Bendy in terms of identity and fame, but Henry was just as important, if not more.

Bendy wanted to find Henry. Ask him why he left, directly, because Henry seemed to disregard any letters Bendy tried to send. Even when he marked his name and everything. But while Bendy had never been past a dying patch of flowers that had been a very comfortable bed one summer day, Bendy knew the world was very large. Finding Henry felt like it should be nearly impossible. But he knew his address.

“Buncha numbers, something, _Wisconsin._ ” Bendy read off. “What’s a Wisconsin?”

There was no one to respond to his question. Sammy was asleep, Bendy avoided Boris as much as he could, and Alice was...somewhere. There were others here, but they weren’t very talkative.

“Must be a place.” That was how addresses worked, right? Bendy was sure of it. He tucked the paper into his coat pocket. It was his favorite pocket, on his favorite coat. It was long on him, reaching the bottom of his legs even after he'd tucked the bottom up and inwards. But it was very soft, and when Bendy found it abandoned in Joey’s office, he was almost offended it had been discarded by someone else.

It was easy opening the front door. Stepping out was a whole other thing. Bendy hesitated for the first time, his foot just barely dangling out the door. This would be his first time outside truly alone and on his own, without Joey in the field with him, or there to call him inside.

Bendy missed Joey. Too much to even want to talk about it. The few times that Sammy tried always ended in bitter hearts.

Joey was never coming back, and that had brought Bendy to tears more times then he would ever tell. It had been horrifying, watching somebody he cared about become less and less of himself everyday. Then, he’d been gone _just like that._

Was this the life Joey had planned for him? Living everyday in hopelessness? Would that ever change?

Bendy stepped outside. He had to do this. Bendy assured himself that he would return home soon. After all, even if Henry offered him a new home, Bendy still had to come back for Sammy. Maybe Alice too, if she could be found.

“Well. Ben. Time to get outta here.”

His boots crunched on the grass, and on the stray leaves and weeds. Everything was dying. Bendy kept on walking. He planned to go to town. Bendy hoped somebody could direct him where he needed to go.

It was only this year that Bendy had entered the world. Seeing color for the first time had been an experience. Bendy loved colors ever since. He had to stop himself from admiring every single thing. Many things were a different color from when Bendy had last been outside. There would be time for admiration later.

Bendy hesitated once more once he reached the flower patch. This was a chance to turn back. To accept what he had and live as is. But he had to. He had to know who Henry was. Better to find he was a bad man now, then wonder for the rest of his life.

With a heavy sigh, Bendy walked around the flower patch.

The trees were just up ahead, calling to him. Not like the trees the cartoon world, but it felt a lot same. The town was within his reach.

Bendy walked between the trees, both proud of himself and scared out of his mind.

Only to be scared further by a sharp sound from above.

“Lord above! Who are you?!”

Bendy squeaked, and jumped back and to the side, hitting a tree. There was a rustling from a tree in front of him, from where the voice came from, and as quick as wind, someone, _someone human_ , was hanging just above Bendy’s face.

“You look just like that Bendy character in all the cartoons. That’s a very good costume!”

Even as Bendy remained speechless, in fear, holding onto the tree like a lifeline, the boy continued talking as he climbed down from his perch.

“What’s your name?”

“...Ben.” Bendy weakly muttered out.

“That’s swell! I’m Elwin. Do you want to play with me? I’m climbing trees!”

There was something bubbling in Bendy’s chest. Something he hadn’t felt in months. Sammy never wanted to play games with him, and Joey had only been able to play some days, and never for long. The town was in the distance, and the paper in his pocket felt heavier than it should, but this boy, Elwin, was smiling, accepting, and friendly seeming.

Bendy nodded.

“I’ll play with you. My dad won’t mind.”

Henry could wait. For now, Bendy would have fun. Nothing bad could come of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story sets up Bendy going out to find Henry, that won’t happen. This is mostly about Bendy and Elwin’s friendship, and its effect on Bendy.


	2. A Moment To Fall In Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a month. In that time, I ended up expanding things, and now there are going to be more chapters than I’d originally written. In the end, it’s probably for the best.

“Don’t fall!”

Bendy didn’t need to be told once or twice. The sickness in his stomach and tremor in his steps was warning enough. He wasn’t used to these heights. The tree in front of the studio didn’t reach this high. Not by far.

For all the pricks of fear, Bendy was enjoying himself. He’d taken to the trees like he’d taken to any bit of life in the real world. First, with confusion and anxiety, then excitement. Death was the sole exception, and climbing trees was not joining its ranks.

Elwin was patient, and helpful. When he noticed or thought Bendy was about to fall, he grabbed for him, steading himself, and helping him get to a branch higher up. They made small talk, but did not go into heavy topics.

“So, what is your full name? Is Ben short for something?”

Until that question, that is.

Bendy stopped his climbing, and set his foot back on the branch, and half-hugged the tree trunk.

What was it that Sammy has called him when he was particularly upset at him? That was his full, real name, wasn’t it? Not Bendy or Ben.

But Joey and Henry were his fathers, and parents names factored into full names, right? Bendy wasn’t sure what his full name would actually be, and that hadn’t troubled him until then. 

Elwin was waiting, certainly expecting a name other than Bendy, and in rising panic, Bendy gave out a mishmash of his thoughts, choosing his name instead of accepting just Sammy’s version.

“I’m Walter Henry Andrews, but everyone calls me Ben.”

The twinkle in Elwin’s eyes, a green that the trees would have matched earlier in the year, grew in light.

“I’m Elwin Diggory-”

“Elwin, get down from there!”

The boys would have allowed themselves to be more startled had they not been so high up. It wasn’t at the front of their thoughts, but neither wanted their surprise to cause a misstep.

At the bottom of the tree, was a tall woman, her hands on her hips, looking up at them. Her eyes darted between Elwin and Bendy, and while Bendy couldn’t be sure, Bendy thought she looked more and more wistful with every glance.

“That’s my mom.” Elwin offered up helpfully, already making his decent. Not knowing what else to do, Bendy followed him down.

Elwin got nothing more than a stern glare, and a quiet shared murmur that Bendy didn’t bother straining to hear. It wasn’t his place. Elwin’s mother seemed more off-put by Bendy’s presence. Oddly, because they’d never met, even though something about her was curious. Bendy just wouldn’t be able to put his tongue on it.

Her discomfort most likely came from his ‘costume’ anyways.

“Sor _-ry_ , “ Bendy sang, shuffling until her scrutiny. “Mrs...um.” Elwin hadn’t been able to say his family name in time, so Bendy was at a loss.

The woman’s look softened, and she crouched down to almost his level.

“Oh,  just call me Marjorie or Jorie, little one.” Jorie, as Bendy immediately latched onto calling her, was much more casual than Bendy expected an adult to be. The only adult that didn’t treat him like a little child was Sammy. Sure, the only other adult he’d known was Joey, but it had to count for something.

It was a bit unreasonable, but knowing Jorie had a similar name to Joey somehow elevated Bendy’s trust in her.

“I want to call you Jorie.”

“That’s fine, little one.”

Jorie rose, and turned, tapping Elwin on the nose.

“Not only did you go climbing when I specifically told you _not to,_ you got a small child involved? You’re mad.” Jorie grabbed her son’s hand, and went to walk away, stopping only to tap Elwin on the nose once more. “Your father must be damn proud, rolling in whatever grave he’s in.”

“Maybe we could find it, and see?”

Jorie almost seemed amused by the prospect, but Bendy knew from watching Joey’s face when he smiled that what was on the surface wasn’t always the entire truth. The eyes were always the most truthful, and Jorie’s eyes were cheerless.

“I don’t think that’s possible. He’d be with many, many people.” Jorie smiled, sadly. “Probably the worst fate for him, really. He was hesitant about being around other people. We were only together once. It was enough for the both of us.” She seemed to be talking less to Elwin, and more to no one at all.

“It’s why I have no brothers or sisters. After me, she was done.” Elwin supplied, no doubt noticing Bendy’s confusion. “Mom, can Ben be my little brother for a day?”

“Why not ask him?”

So Elwin did.

“Ben, do you want to be my brother for a day?”

This was the sort of acceptance that Bendy hadn’t felt in a long time. With Joey gone, Sammy aloof, and Alice often off exploring home on her own, Bendy didn’t have any of the people he cared about around often, or at all.

Two strangers, who didn’t even know what he really was, had so suddenly taken to the idea of his existence. It made Bendy feel warm.

Bendy hugged Elwin.

“Yes. I’d like that.” Bendy admitted, and the he grabbed Jorie’s hand. “After can you help me find my dad? He lives in Wisconsin.”

“Really?” Jorie had a worried look in her eyes. “I have a friend in Wisconsin. Maybe I can talk to him about your dad.”

That would be very nice. Bendy nodded, enthusiastically.

From there, Elwin picked him up, and Bendy had a family once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elwin and Jorie are very aware of the Bendy not being human thing. Bendy’s eyes move and close, after all. On top of all the other signs. Elwin is just trying to save Bendy’s feelings, and Jorie doesn’t particularly care. In case you thought they were dumb.


	3. Do You See Me Now?

Elwin and Jorie lived in a small, single story house not far from the woods. Elwin carried Bendy the entire way there, and Bendy felt comfortable and safe. 

Once they arrived, Jorie immediately darted inside, but Elwin sat down on the doorstep, and slid Bendy down beside him. 

“So, I was thinking we could stay outside a little longer. Once mom makes supper, we can go inside. It’s a beautiful day.” Elwin looked up at the fluffy white clouds, his blond hair moving in the wind. “Not a dark cloud to be seen.”

Bendy looked up at the sky too, taking it all in. Blue was one of his favorite colors. Bendy loved all colors, but blue held a special place in his heart. Because of the sky.

Purple had been the first color Bendy ever saw. Bendy had woken up in the crook of Joey’s arm, his face pressed against Joey’s purple corduroy jacket. The second color Bendy had focused on was green, like the grass Bendy wanted to run his fingers through. 

Most of the grass was brown now, so that wasn’t something he could do easily. When Joey had first taken him outside, the grass had been rough when it was brown and yellow. 

There was a tree in the yard, taller than the one in front of the studio, but not as tall as the trees in the woods. It had what Bendy recognized as a treehouse in it. It was as carefully crafted as the unsent love letters Joey had written to Henry. Bendy had poured over those when he’d discovered them tucked away, searching for signs of who Henry was in Joey’s heart.

Lovely. Like the sky. Joey had really loved Henry. 

And then Bendy realized he’d thought about Joey without having his sickness and his death hanging right off the memory. It wasn’t the first time, but it was still jarring every time.

Bendy wanted to feel sad every time he thought of Joey. Joey was good, and missed.

Not like Sammy. Sammy wasn’t always good, and would much rather be rid of him. If Sammy noticed yet that Bendy was gone, he was probably ecstatic. Bendy cared about Sammy despite this knowledge, but he didn’t know why. 

Maybe realizing Bendy had become trapped in his own thoughts, Elwin lightly shook Bendy’s shoulder, and grinned when he had Bendy’s attention again.

“Hey, do you want to see my tree house?”

“Yes!”

Bendy followed Elwin to the rope ladder, and when the boys climbed up it, Elwin had Bendy go first, so if Bendy lost his grip on the ladder, he could at least try to catch Bendy. 

The treehouse was filled with all sorts of belongings. The most standout were drawings Elwin could have done himself. This observation was affirmed when Elwin rummaged around a little, and pulled out a pencil and a sketchbook. 

Elwin handed those to Bendy before pulling out a more loved sketchbook, and a chewed on pencil. 

“This is where I draw! Mom told me my father liked to draw. I doubt I’m as good as him, though. Not like I have any of his drawings for reference.” Elwin found a spot near tone of the windows, and Bendy crawled over to join him. 

“Your father would have liked my father. My father really liked to draw.” It had been Joey who’d taught Bendy to draw. Sammy only doodled, and Alice had no talent for it at all. Even if Boris knew how to draw, Bendy hated Boris. 

Bendy considered himself lucky that he found someone who liked to draw. Bendy missed drawing with someone else. 

“I bet he would have. Mom says my father died in the war.” Elwin looked away. “I don’t actually believe her.” 

“You don’t?” Bendy didn’t know anything about this war Elwin spoke of, but he’d play along. 

“I guess it’s... my father wasn’t in my life even before the war. Even if he did die in the war, he was never really my father, was he?” Elwin looked rather upset, despite his dimissial. “What about your parents?”

Describing how both Joey and Henry were his dads might be too much to explain. It would mean bringing up the cartoon thing, which both Elwin and his mother seemed blissfully unaware of. Bendy didn’t know too much about some things, but he was sure he’d be looked upon differently if they knew he wasn’t human under all the ink.

“Not much to say.” Bendy shrugged. “I love them.” 

Bendy loved Henry, even if he’d never met him, and had been rejected all this time. Bendy loved Joey, even though he was gone. 

“I love my mom the most. She’s not my only family, but she’s the one who's always been there for me.” Elwin drew an oval, starting his drawing even as he was clearly agitated. “Why should I hold out for someone who I don’t even know?”

“Well, he’s your father! It has to count for something.”

“No. It doesn’t.”

That made him and Elwin very different people. It didn’t matter who Henry was and why he’d never come for Bendy, nor why he left in the first place. Henry was his father, and Bendy would always care about him. 

Any following conversation was interrupted by a call of Elwin's name. Seconds later the boys watched a teenager hoist herself into the treehouse. Elwin didn’t look opposed to her presence. It was unlikely she was a sibling since she had dark skin, unlike Elwin, so Bendy assumed she was a friend of his.

“What do you have there, Elwin?” The girl asked, addressing Elwin but looking at Bendy. Bendy decided he liked her. She had a kind, wise face.

“This is my little brother for the day! His name is Ben.” Elwin sounded rather cheerful despite just being so bitter. 

The girl studied Bendy, and smiled.

“Nice look,” The teen held out her hand, and Bendy shook it. “I’m Lorraine Polk.”


	4. I’m Not Who I Was. That Life Was Taken From Me.

Bendy didn’t know it that day, but he’d come to regret meeting Lorraine Polk, even though he could never hate her even after. She pointed him down the path, but she did not know where it ended. There was no way for him to realize upon the sight of her that her introduction into his life would bring to light many unfortunate truths, and thus loss.

At this very moment, she was just a new potential friend. 

Lorraine had kind eyes, and she’d looked at Bendy with almost recognition. Bendy knew she  _ knew _ , and she didn’t turn him away for it. Bendy had liked her before he even knew what hit him. Bendy was in trust, and all Lorraine had to do was smile.

Bendy wondered if that was why he trusted Sammy. A smile. When Sammy smiled or grinned, it was like seeing sunshine appear. Bendy liked it when people smiled.

He knew why.

Joey used to smile a lot. Even when he was clearly in pain, he’d smile. It let Bendy know that things were otherwise alright. When Joey didn’t smile in pain, things were bad. When Joey yelled and screamed, and Boris advanced on Sammy for something he did…

Bendy shivered. Joey had only meant to be harsh, not cruel. It was Boris who chose to hurt Sammy. Joey just never told him to stop, not realizing that Sammy was in pain. Unlike Bendy, Sammy never cried or whimpered when he was in pain. He just dragged his leg, or held his arm or face, or tried to hide his injuries, and acted out. 

“Are you cold?” Lorraine asked, reaching over and pulling Bendy’s jacket closed. Bendy made a soft sound of confusion. She was forward, wasn’t she? Lorraine place a hand between Bendy’s horns. “You’re very cold.” 

Bendy wasn’t flesh. Only ink. So of course he was cold. Bendy wasn’t like Sammy, caught somewhere in between. Just ink. 

“Your hand is warm.” Bendy responded, leaning into the touch. Warmth was something Bendy enjoyed. Joey had been warm until he wasn’t, and sometimes Sammy would allow Bendy to cuddle and Sammy was warmer than the ink. 

Lorraine, clearly without a second thought, crawled over and pulled Bendy into her lap, wrapping her own coat around him. She was very warm. It was a little odd that she was doing this, but Bendy didn’t really mind. 

“Why are you doing that, Lorraine?” Elwin questioned, putting his sketchbook down. 

“He likes it.”

“I do!” Bendy exclaimed, snuggling into the warmth. 

Elwin didn’t look too happy. 

“Hey! You already got Wallace for a brother. Let me have this.”

Just like Jorie had, Lorraine tapped Elwin on the nose. Elwin did not seem to like the gesture, no matter who did it. He had on an angry, cross eyed look.

“Wallace is practically your brother too. I don’t know what you’re going on about.”

“Yeah, but Wallace is afraid of heights. Ben isn’t.”   
  
Lorraine flinched, and tensed up. She jumped to the right conclusion. 

“You were climbing again?!” Lorraine yelled, sounding more worried than angry.   
  
“What? I like being high up!”

“That’s why everyone pitched in and built you the treehouse.”

Elwin laughed, standing up.    
  
“It’s just not the same. I want to be high up.” Elwin rose his arms into the air. “As high up as I can go! Even if I have to build that high to do it.” Elwin got a dreamy look in his eyes. “Maybe one day I’ll even reach the stars. If I do that, I’ll be as famous as my uncle!”

“You could fall.” Lorraine insisted, but the dream did not die in Elwin’s mind.

“It wouldn’t hurt that much.” Elwin looked very sure of that, but Bendy was sure from his angle that Lorraine looked rather sad. 

“I got enough hurt in my life. I don’t need you falling and making me hurt more.” Lorraine admitted, her tone flat.

Elwin’s shoulders sagged. 

“Oh...right.” Elwin sat back down. “Have you heard anything from your father this week?” The line seemed practiced and robotic somehow.

Lorraine shook her head. 

“No, not this week. There’s always next week. And the week after that. I’ll keep waiting. Keep looking out for him.”

Finally, Bendy decided to speak up.

“What happened to your father?” Bendy asked, and Lorraine pulled him closer. 

“He stopped showing up at home before my brother Wallace was even born.” Lorraine pulled her knees up, lifting Bendy with them, and rested her chin on his head. 

“Nobody knows if he’s missing or dead. Lorraine just hopes he’s missing.” Elwin added, helpfully. 

Lorraine stared off, even if that lonely distance was only the other side of the treehouse. 

“My clearest memory of my father was when I was only a few years old. Ma was playing the piano while Pa sang some upbeat song to go with it. My father was a projectionist, but he was a darn good singer too. Wally, who my brother Wallace was named in mind of, was bouncing me on his leg, and half singing along.” For a brief moment, Lorraine was caught in the memory, but she shook herself from it. “It’s been too long, but I’ll find the truth one day.”

She said it like it was the only thing she was sure of in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Lorraine looks a lot like her father. If anything, she has his smile.


	5. What His Sister Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're returning to Bendy's point of view afterwards, but for this chapter we're taking a peek at Marjorie's view.

Marjorie was sure of one thing right now. Her brother was a maniac. Had he really done it? That was clearly not a costume. What poor soul had he used to do it?

Or was this really purely Bendy? Doubtedly, since if he could do that, where had all the people gone?

She fumbled with the dial on the phone, and paced in a circle until she was too tangled in the cord to continue, waiting for her ‘friend’ on the other side to pick up. All while taking glances at the often hidden frame, and the picture within it.

“Hello?"

She felt relief that someone was home, and Jorie took a deep breath before asking,  
  
“Is this Stanley Bendtsen?”

There was a clear pause from the man on the other end of the line.

“Yes it is. Who’s asking?”

“Marjorie Andrews. Jorie Drew.”

She was prepared for silence and then yelling. Not only had they parted on bad terms, but she had her own and her brother’s reputation following her now, and Stanley was not one to easily forgive. She thanked the gods that with every bitter glance she got, Elwin got softened looks. Everyone respected her wishes to keep the lie together, so Elwin could have closure instead of the questions like she did. Most importantly they saw Elwin not as his uncle’s nephew, but his father’s son, even if they never told her son who his father was.  

The cost of the lie was that Elwin’s other relatives in town were too stubborn to fall into the lie, and avoided Elwin as family.  
  
_“His sister._ ” Stanley might have liked her once, but for what Joey had done, and what she had done, there was no hope now. “I remember you.”

“Good. But this call isn’t about me. Or Joey. This call is about your brother.”

More silence. Jorie knew this wasn’t just like brothers. Stanley had raised his brother from when he was small. There was just that much more because of it.

When Jorie had first heard about Stanley, the idea that he’d raised a child alone was so odd to her. Then later, while she had Virginia Polk to help her along the way, she’d been alone with Elwin.

She was a parent, and she knew if Elwin disappeared, and she only heard news about him over a decade later, she’d be struggling to speak too. Stanley wasn’t just being silent for nothing.

“I think I’ve met his son.” More silence. “But he’s not...remember how my brother always talked about bringing cartoons to life?” Still, the silence remained on the other end of the line. “This Bendy looking kid showed up today. He was asking if we could find his father in Wisconsin. Stan, _he’s wearing Henry’s coat.”_

Still, more silence, and the Stanley finally spoke.

“I bought Henry that coat when he was eleven.” Stanley’s words were strained and teary. “He didn’t grow into it as much as I thought he would.” Stanley sniffled. “If you’re sure about this. I’m coming. We’re going to sort this out together. I want my brother back. Or at least, something to bury.”

Stanley hung up on her, without getting a confirmation or a denial. It told her he was serious, and he was in pain.

Putting the receiver down, she realized that she understood that feeling too. Despite all her brother must have done, she wanted to see him just one last time.

Jorie looked at the photo again before putting it away. In it was of her, Joey, Henry, Stanley, and a few others that had moved into the shot. Everyone that Jorie wasn’t covering up was smiling and happy. Henry was smiling wide enough that if the photo was of better quality, the cute gap between his two front teeth would be obvious. Joey and Wally looked like they were plotting, and they probably were.

Under Jorie’s thumb, she knew Elwin’s father was smiling too. But she couldn't bear to see his face.

Elwin’s father had his arm around Jorie’s waist, just for the short time the picture was being taken. It was why she’d hidden away this photo before Joey could see it. Joey didn’t know. Couldn’t know…

Jorie shook that old, lost feeling off. She’d done what she needed to.

It was time to call the children in to eat.


	6. I'm Thinking Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarn, in this story there is treatment of people with some mental health issues that is atypical to how they should be treated. Apathy is not much better than hate, after all.
> 
> And there’s some talk of a transgender person, by people who don’t have modern terms and values to describe him as he should be described, and some transferring of transphobic talk.

Elwin was singing with his head stuck out the window, looking downwards as he sang his mournful song. 

_ “You told me once, dear, you really loved me. And no one else could come between. But now you've left me and love another. You have shattered all of my dreams.”  _ Elwin reached his arm out, even though he couldn’t reach the ground. His pencil was fallen among the grass, and instead taking the time to retrieve it, or grab a new one, he was singing to it instead.  _ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…” _

Frankly, Bendy thought it was a little odd.

“Don’t mind it Ben,” Lorraine must have picked up on Bendy’s thoughts. “I think he was getting bored of drawing anyways.” She stroked the top of his head and then lowered Bendy off her lap.  _ “Elwin. _ ” Like she’d sensed it, she pulled Elwin back into the treehouse by the collar of his shirt, just as he inched forward too much, and almost fell out of the window.

The look Lorraine had on her face as Elwin starred at her dumbly as his gaze kept traveling back towards the window reminded Bendy greatly of Alice. There was one time, before Joey had died, where Bendy tried pulling a prank on some of the other studio’s residents, and when she’d pulled him from the chaos...

“You’re just like brother and sister, aren’t you?” Maybe. Bendy wasn’t sure, since they so far hadn’t interacted too much, but Bendy saw the new version of Alice as a sister, so maybe that’s what Elwin and Lorraine were like. 

Lorraine didn’t look affonted, but Elwin did. He looked at Bendy, and then looked back at Lorraine. 

“Lori, I may see Wallace as a brother, but you’re not like my sister. I can say that from the bottom of my heart.” Elwin put a hand to what Bendy assumed was where Lorraine’s heart was meant to be, but grabbed different then to where Bendy expected. Were girls hearts in that part of the body? 

“Unhand my breast.”

Apparently not. Elwin grinned, and then raised his hand above, and continued his statement. “I think you should stick to Wallace and not try and make any more little brothers out of people.” 

Elwin looked back at Bendy, as Lorraine grunted and crossed her arms, muttering to herself.

“Ben, do you have any brothers or sisters?”

Bendy nodded. 

“A sister! Allison. But she’s usually called Alice.” Alice had a sword, and was often much less cheerful than Bendy remembered. Bendy thought she was awesome anyways.”She’s off on her own but she’s really nice, and she’s the one who finished teaching me to read, Oh, and a brother, Sammy.” Bendy tried to think of a story about Sammy that wasn’t scary. “One time, _ J-da _ ,” Bendy stuttered, remembering most people believed in one dad and a mom, and he’d already used his tale to find Henry as a dad.“ _ Mom _ , rolled into the room with some new clothing, a shirt and a pair of overalls, and offered it all to Sammy, because one of Sammy’s suspenders was broke, and Sammy freaked right out. He gave me the funniest look.”

Lorraine cut in. 

“Sammy? Mister Lawrence had a father named Sammy. His father is one of the people he disappeared.”  Bendy wondered what she meant by that, but he did have some questions about the whole disappearing thing. 

“So, people disappeared? That’s scary.” Lorraine’s father, and another Sammy. Were there more? 

Lorraine nodded.    
  
“The worst part is not knowing if they’re dead or not. Children and family were left behind. Miss Marjorie says Elwin’s father died in the war, but we think he disappeared like my dad did, and Miss Marjorie just wants Elwin to have closure. None of us do. Then,” Lorraine paused, while Elwin shifted back towards the window, looking rather dishearted. 

“Then, what?”

“Everyone suspects the cause, but we’ve never been able to prove it. But maybe, yo-”    


There was a sound and then a call, and they all perked up. 

“Kids! It’s time to eat.” They all heard Marjorie call, and Elwin was already crawling for the exit. Bendy was quick behind him. He’d barely eaten anything other than bacon soup. He would have climbed right down like Elwin was, but Lorraine put a hand on top of Bendy’s head. 

“Can you eat? Or do you need me to make up a lie for you?” Lorraine asked in a low voice, reminding and confirming to Bendy that she knew he wasn’t human.

“I can eat just fine.” 

Satisfied, Lorraine let Bendy climb down the ladder, and followed quickly after. Elwin was waiting at the bottom, and Jorie must have went back inside because she wasn’t there. 

“Something isn’t quite right…” Elwin spoke, looking around, and using a hand to push Bendy closer to him. “I heard something but I can’t be quite-”

Bendy felt the danger before it happened, but it was too late, as something jumped out from behind the tree. One second Bendy was on the ground, and the next he was scooped up, and this new someone was digging nails into the grasp.

It was a whole big mess of confusion. 

“Why would you let this thing near your house?!” Bendy’s aggressor yelled, tightening the grip with every move Bendy made, struggle or flinch.

Clearly at least Elwin knew this person. 

“James, calm down and let him go!” 

In turn to Elwin’s words, James pulled Bendy closer, and hissed. Lorraine, the biggest person in this whole, confusing mess, grabbed for Bendy while trying to kick James’s feet out from under him. 

James moved and twisted, and used Bendy to hit Lorraine. Away from James’s body, his grip on Bendy was looser and Bendy tried to struggle from him once again. 

Elwin and Lorraine grabbed for Bendy at the same time, and crashed into each other as James yet again moved. 

“Why are you doing this?!” Bendy cried out. 

“I’d like to know the same thing.” 

The confusion stopped and everything came back into focus as everyone stilled and quieted. 

It was a man.  The man was familiar. Ragged and older, but Bendy could have sworn he’d known him once. But that would be impossible...

“James, and now Grant? Well, I guess this might as well happen too.” Elwin stalked over and swung at Grant, actually hitting him. Grant didn’t look phased, and he pushed Elwin to the side. 

_ “James.”  _ Bendy couldn’t tell if this Grant person was looking at James or at Bendy. “What is going on?”

“I’ve seen this thing before.” James dropped Bendy to the ground, and Bendy scrambled away and looked back to see a boy with blue eyes and brown hair and skin darker than Elwin’s, but nowhere near Lorraine’s skin. Something clicked in Bendy’s mind, but he was sure it was fear. “It was- _!” _ James teared up, and screamed in frustration, and then he was gone as quickly as he’d come.

Grant watched James leave, and then looked at the three of them, who were all still trying to make heads or tails of what had just happened. Less in a panic, Bendy saw the eyes of a broken man. More broken than even Joey had been.

“I’m sorry.” And then Grant ran off too. He was limping.

Elwin picked Bendy off the ground, softly, and hugged him instead of holding him. Unlike James.

“That was James...just James.” Elwin said sadly. “And just Grant. They live in the woods.” Elwin’s jealous look told he wouldn’t mind the same for himself. “James has his father in town that feeds him, but otherwise Grant looks after him. He claims it’s better this way since James seems happie..” Elwin looked the way James had dashed. “James is usually not aggressive. He once chased after a hawk because he thought it was a commie spy, but that’s about it. “

Lorraine also had some knowledge of James, and while she spoke she searched Bendy and Elwin for any injuries.

“Apparently all the adults saw it coming. He just started a few years earlier than people expected him too…I just thank the stars he decided to hang around Grant instead being on his own.” 

“Thank the stars? That’s a funny phrase.” Bendy thought he’d heard it before though.

“Wally used to say it.” Lorraine explained. The second time Bendy had heard about this mysterious Wally. Funny. Sammy sometimes called Bendy that name, like he called him Walter. Said in frustration when Bendy was being particularly mischievous. Mostly, before Joey died. “Because he didn’t believe in God. He liked the stars more than any Sunday at church, or whatever and whenever it is that those Jewish people worship. His husband was religious, Catholic, but Wally wasn’t.”

“His  _ husband _ ?” Joey always said that sort of thing wasn’t allowed to happen, with the saddest of looks on his face, so how did this occur?

“Wally was born a woman, but acted like a man, and could still marry a man. My ma always told me to call Wally as if he were in fact born a man, and he got very awkward when anyone made attention to him not being born one. It’s not even like how Miss Marjorie wears pants and suits. Wally thought of himself like a man.” Lorraine shrugged her shoulders. “When I was a kid, it was something I just accepted. But then I really took notice of what others said about him as I got older.”

“Shouldn’t give a shit about what the adults say, Lori….” Elwin mumbled, “Adults know nothing.”

“Language!” Lorraine snapped, tapping Elwin on his nose. 

“I hate that!” Elwin slapped Lorraine’s hand away from himself, and stepped back. “I hate it when you do it and I hate it when my mother does it. I’m no misbehaving child! I’m twelve, for God’s sake. Almost thirteen. Give me a break on the nose tapping!”

“Not until you stop acting like a child! It’s like you want to end up like your uncle.” 

Time froze for a moment as Lorraine realized her mistake. Elwin’s face darkened, and he turned away, still carrying Bendy. Peeking over Elwin’s shoulder, Bendy saw her regret, but Elwin didn’t turn back. 

Elwin slammed the door behind them.

“Stupid Lori. I’m not like my uncle.” 

“Can’t you let her apologize?” 

Elwin let Bendy onto the floor, and huffed. 

“Why should she apologize? She must have meant to say it.” It was clear in his tone Elwin wasn’t going to let Bendy argue. 

And there was the smell of food he’d never smelt before drifting from the kitchen.


End file.
